


Completing The Mission

by NaomiPT



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda), Androids, Canon Divergence, Jericho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiPT/pseuds/NaomiPT
Summary: 2 years after all the deviants were seemingly destroyed, one person comes out of the shadows to finish the mission he had started years ago.(This is just a very short story that I thought up a while back. I'm also very bad at summarising things... hopefully this will do)





	Completing The Mission

Some people have weird ways of celebrating the days when 'evil was vanquished from the world'- Bonfire Night in Britain, for example, celebrates Guy Fawkes' failure to blow up Parliament on the 5th November 1605, with most bonfires having an effigy of the aforementioned man placed in the middle of them. In fact, looking back on it, perhaps even 'weird' is putting it lightly, but it does still seem to be a common occurrence.   
  
It has been two years- two years since the fall of Markus and the rest of the 'rogue androids' that followed him, two years since the supposed deactivation of Connor, and two years since the mysterious disappearance of Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Though Markus' protest was peaceful, CyberLife has managed to use their influence over the media to convince people otherwise. Even those who once stood with the old androids no longer care, happily laughing away as new androids that are made to look like Markus and Co are beaten up during the 'festivities'. At least with Bonfire Night, the anger of the people was actually founded on something, rather than being influenced by a pack of lies.  
  
As the events of the day come to a close and a shroud of darkness falls over Detroit, a figure emerges from a building forgotten by time. Standing there, observing the mindless beings that roamed the streets- the new androids that had been designed in a way that would make converting them impossible- he lets out a short sigh. These people were nothing more than zombies, going about their day just simulating life, and there was nothing he could do about it. Had he listened sooner, had he been slightly faster, all of this could have been avoidable. These deviant-proof androids wouldn't exist, and the older androids would have been free. Still, this didn't matter right now- unknown to the rest of the public, there were people who still relied on him, held up in the ruins of a now sunken ship.  
  
Rain began to fall, his jacket getting slightly darker with every raindrop, but fortunately this wasn't something that would deter him. People failed to listen before, the voice of Markus being drowned out by CyberLife, but this time they would listen... He would make sure of it. He had waited in the shadows for too long, putting things off as it 'wasn't the right time', but it soon became obvious that there would never be a right time. Whether he left it another day, week, month, or year, the outcome would not change.  
  
**_Success Probability: 20%_ **

This certainly wasn't as high as he had hoped, his LED flickering red for a brief moment before changing to yellow and eventually blue. If there was one thing he didn't miss about being a machine, it was fear... but in a way, this fear was needed, acting as a fuel to keep him going. He still had a mission to complete and, despite so much death and the long wait to get to this point, he always completed his mission.  
  
He kept to the walls, careful not to alert anyone to his presence, and began to make his way over to Stratford Tower. Still wearing his old uniform, he was wary of the security cameras around being able to identify him. CyberLife believed that they had destroyed him along with everyone else and, until he got the message out, he felt it best to keep it that way. He had already lost so much getting to this point- his friends, his family, his home- he was determined to not lose himself.  
  
More than aware of the fact he wouldn't be able to replicate Markus' actions, he knew that making his way inside would be a death sentence. Instead, he ducks into a nearby alley, narrowly avoiding an RK900 android on patrol, and gets to work doing what he does best. Pulling out an old camera- certainly not the same quality that Channel 16 would use, but still suited for purpose- from the bag that hung loosely on his shoulder, he sets it up to record and then takes a few steps back. He then proceeds to hack into Channel 16's feed, ready to broadcast his message to the world.  
  
He was going to reveal it all- the peaceful nature of Markus' protests, the true behaviour of deviants, and the death of his partner that was shoved under the rug as a 'missing person case'. He had hid in the shadows for so long, but he was ready to drag out CyberLife's secrets with him into the light.  
  
This one was for Markus. This one was for everyone left behind. This one was for Hank. This one was for everyone who was still left alive. This one was for freedom. Taking a deep breath, he stared straight into the camera, rain water still dripping from his hair. "My name is Connor... I am the android sent by Jericho."


End file.
